Doctor Who: What if?
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Rose had a family member who was with her that day? What will this family member change?
1. Chapter 1 Rose and Alexis part 1

Welcome! Thought I'd give this a go!

Summary: What if Rose had a family member who was with her that day? What will this family member change?

My Oc will be different than most with a hidden past deep in her mind, what is this past you ask? Well, read and find out!

Also, I hope you lot like the...twist I'll be doing.

Side note here, just to get it out of the way I'm not a big fan of the 11th Doctor so sorry if everyone else likes him but he does not...click with me, sorry.

I do NOT own Doctor Who, I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rose and Alexis part 1

I'll never forget the day I met him, it was a slightly cold night in April. I was with my little sister delivering some lottery money, then we got attacked and met a man. A man who was such a mystery. I never thought I'd meet someone like him, but, I'm rambling, aren't I?

Let me tell you a story, a story of how I met a man simply called The Doctor.

And to think, it all started on a normal every day, well, day in London!

ENGLAND, LONDON

APRIL: 26th, 2005

It was a typical busy morning in London, people going to work, at work, rushing around, people going on dates or planning them. Just, a normal day for London at least.

Inside a set of flats in a three bedroom apartment was a family known as the Tyler family, a family of three. The mother Jackie Tyler and her two daughters, Rose and Alexis.

Rose who was waking up was eating breakfast in the living room while her mother sat in her Pj's watching the TV, the 19-year-old was looking around her blonde hair was a bit messy from bed head as she yawns. Closing her mouth she blinked her green eyes of sleep, a door opening and closing making her look up.

Right as into the room came the eldest daughter of the family, Alexis, she had dirty blonde shoulder length hair that was being pulled into a messy ponytail. Her emerald green eyes blinked a few times as she yawned, her build was that of a lean runner and well developed for her age of 23-years-old. (FYI, she has a D-sized chest, nice curves, and slightly muscular build)

Alexis shook her head while smoothing out her white tank top and pulling up her gray PJ bottoms, reaching up she rubbed her head with a small groan.

"Eventful night?" Rose asked as she pushed a bowl of cereal to her big sister.

"Headaches didn't get to sleep till half eleven to midnight," Alexis said as she sat down to eat.

Rose frowned a bit at the headaches her sister got, you see, ever since Alexis was young she was scary smart with a high IQ score that she kept to herself. Not even their mother knew her score, Alexis suffered headaches because of all the information that was constantly rushing around in her head making her twitch at times and mutter under her breath when she tinkers with stuff.

' _I wish I knew what she was thinking of_ ' Rose thought as she finished her breakfast.

She soon finished her breakfast and stood up to wash the dishes before getting ready for work.

"I'm using the bathroom first!" Rose said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"Okay!" Alexis yelled back as she paused in her eating.

She then winced holding her head as she got up and went over to the medicine drawer and took out some painkillers, she went back and sat down to take them. She knew the tables would only dull the pain, it never made the headaches vanish. Her headaches we're something scary at times, ranging from an annoying pounding in her head to a raging pain that felt like it would split her head in two. According to her mother and sister during one of her episodes, she would scream, yell, talk random words or letters.

Nobody knew why it happened but Alexis had a theory it was to do with her mind itself, she was always thinking about something but sometimes it became too much and her brain went into overdrive trying to compensate for all the information she had on her mind. But the thing was as much as she wished she could stop herself, she couldn't. The urge to learn more about everything and anything would drive her insane until she gave in.

Alexis soon finished her breakfast as Rose finished using the bathroom letting the eldest daughter use the bathroom next, locking the door behind her Alexis started a shower making it nice and warm before striping and stepping inside.

"Huh?" Alexis said reaching up she wiped her hurting nose and looked at her hand only to see blood.

"Not again, the last one was a week ago," She said with a gulp.

She always got a nosebleed before a headache was like an early warning sign, they weren't always accurate but she had a system when it came to figuring out when her headaches would hit.

1- If her nose bleeds without any pain or soreness then her headache was a month or so away.

2- If her nose bleeds and it is sore than it was a week or so away.

3- If her nose was painful and bleeding than it was a few days away.

Her eyes narrow as she shook her head not wanting to think of her impending head pain anymore, focusing back on her shower she relaxed under the warm water.

AN HOUR LATER

After a nice shower, she got dressed before helping her mother clean up around the flat, it was a little routine they did while Rose was at work.

"Oh! Rose forgot her phone in her rush again! Alexis, can you take it to her?" Jackie asked as she picked up Rose's phone.

' _Oh, Rose, always forgetting something_ ' Alexis thought as she nodded saying "Sure, leave it to me"

Jackie smiled in thanks as her eldest daughter took the phone and went to grab her jacket and bag only to pause as her mother spoke.

"When is the next one?" Jackie asked with a knowing yet sad smile.

Alexis paused at the door looking over her shoulder a bit. "In a few days, it's getting more random," She said as Jackie sighs.

"Just...stay safe, please? If you feel any pain contact me right away" Jackie said in a worried tone as her daughter nods.

"I will love you, Mom!" Alexis said as she left closing the door behind her.

OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT

Alexis took a deep breath as she looked around where she lived, little children ran about playing having fun as teenagers hung out chatting or getting into trouble.

"I can take my time, a nice slow walk might help," Alexis said to herself as she began to walk to Henrik's department store.

HENRIK'S STORE

Rose sighs as she finished her lunch break, of all the days! She had to forget her phone! She looked down at the two T-shirts she had one was navy blue with the words ' **I wouldn't say you're stupid. You are but I wouldn't say it!** ' in white while the other was a gray T-shirt with the words ' **I don't RUn. And if you ever see me RUnning** , **you should run too because something is probably chasing me.** ' in black.

'Both of these would suit her, both are sarcastic as her when she gets in a mood' Rose thought with a giggle.

"I like them both," A voice said making Rose jump and turn to see her sister standing behind her with a grin.

"Alexis! Don't do that!" Rose almost yelled as she held the shirts tightly in her grip.

Alexis smirks holding up Rose's phone shaking it a little saying "Mom sent me, you forgot it again," Alexis said as she handed the phone over while taking the shirts.

"Thanks, do you wanna hang around? The store will be closing up soon and we can walk home together" Rose said as she put her phone in her jean pocket.

"Sure, I'm gonna go and buy these two you sure do have a way of picked out what suits me, Rose," Alexis said with a huff as she went to buy the shirts.

"I sure do!" Rose yelled after her as she went back to work.

After buying the shirts Alexis put them in her bag and went to look around the store, she mostly hung out around the clothing while in thought. Her mind going back to her nosebleed this morning, lately with her headaches they had been getting closer and recently a faint pain would stab her chest during a headache she had only noticed this in her last headache but the pain had been there.

There was also something else, like a feeling a _need_ like she had to do something! She hasn't told her mother or Rose but she had these strange dreams.

Dreams of strange buildings, plants, people, then there was fire and screaming. In her dream, she was running away from a thing! It was always at the center of the dreams of fire as she called them. She didn't know what they were! But, it was just a dream...right?

Alexis almost jumped when Rose tapped her shoulder snapping her from her thoughts.

"C'mon Professor! Store's closing up in a few minutes," Rose said as she watched her sister shake out of her think daze.

"R-right, sorry, I got caught up again in my thoughts," Alexis said while chuckling at the nickname she was stuck with.

The Professor, that was her nickname given to her by Mickey who is Rose's boyfriend. He had given that to her when he saw her lecturing a group of children on maths making it easy for them to understand the subject they were doing. It stuck and now she was called it by everyone! Even Rose and her mother called her that more than her name at times!

But...it felt so right! Like it was something very important to her, it was hard to explain.

Rose smirks as she leads her sister towards the lift, the staff all knew of Alexis since she would often help out if anything was wrong mostly with the computers if they got a virus. Alexis was a very good hacker when she wanted to be and knew a computer inside out.

Rose pressed the button for the basement making the lift go down, if was correct then they had 4 minutes until it got dark or was it 6? Shaking her head she felt the lift stop letting the two siblings out.

"Wilson? Wilson, I got the lottery money!" Rose said as she looked around before going over to Wilson's office with Alexis right behind her.

"Wilson? You there?" Rose asked knocking and trying the door handle.

"We can't hang about because they're closing the shop, Wilson! Oh come on," Rose said sharing a look with her sister who just shrugs.

A sound of something falling made the two jump as they turned to look down the hallway, sharing a look they slowly began to walk down the hall.

"Hello? Hello Wilson, it's Rose and Alexis!" Rose said as they passed a few clothing racks Alexis walked slightly in front just in case.

"Do you think it's him?" Alexis asked keeping her voice low.

"Might be, he could be working on something," Rose said as she looked for any signs of the chief electrician.

"Hello!" Rose tried again as they arrived at the mannequin storage area, Rose reached over and grabbed the handle.

"W-Wilson?" Rose asked as Alexis kept an eye out behind them just in case.

Opening the door the two went inside the dark room as Alexis reached over and turned the lights on, the room lit up showing a ton of mannequin's ranging from male ones to female and children sized ones. And, if she was being perfectly honest with herself Alexis found them all to be very creepy. Plus, it was way too quiet for her liking and where was Wilson? Come to think of it he would have responded by now.

The two started to walk down the hallway trying not to touch the mannequin's, Alexis was tense the hairs on her neck standing straight up. Something was very wrong here.

"Wilson!" Rose called looking around not seeing her tense sister.

Rose went over to another door and went to open it as Alexis looked around her eyes never staying one place for too long, both jumped when the door they went through slammed shut.

"Rose!" Alexis said as they both ran over to the door.

Alexis grabbed it first and tried to pull it open only to growl saying "It's locked! Someone locked us in,"

Rose gulped a bit as crashing was heard somewhere in the storage area, the siblings looked over as to where it came from sharing a look they slowly walked over to where it came from with Alexis in front she wasn't gonna let Rose get hurt if it was an intruder.

"Is there someone mucking about!" Rose asked a small hint of unease in her tone.

"Who is it?" Alexis asked loudly as she glanced at Rose to check on her every now and then.

A creaking noise made Alexis freeze as her gut twisted, her breathing increased a bit as her heart rate shot up. The feeling of being watched made her skin crawl, the question was why was the feeling come from behind her?

"Alexis?" Rose asked quietly at seeing her sister freeze up.

Alexis quickly turned around to look around the place only to stop on a mannequin that was not previously facing them before, she quickly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her behind her as the mannequin began to move slowly.

' _That is far too stiff to be a person in a costume, even in a costume a person's motions would have a hint of smoothness_ ' Alexis thought remembering a sci-fi play she had once seen.

"Got me, very funny," Rose said as she and Alexis began to back up away from the mannequin.

"Rose," Alexis said trying to get her attention.

"I got the joke! Who's idea was this? Is it Deriks? Is it!? Derik is this you!?" Rose yelled as another came up behind them making backup between more extra store stuff.

"Rose, get ready to run," Alexis said as she tightened her grip on Rose's hand as more mannequins came to life and towards them.

The two were now backed up to a pipe and boxes as the plastic mannequin's got closer, Alexis glares at them while Rose flinched as the closest Mannequin's raised their arms to strike them.

Movement suddenly caught Alexis's eye as a hand grabbed Rose's other hand looking up Alexis's saw a man looking at them before saying "Run!"

He quickly pulled them out of the way and started running, Alexis pushing Rose to run faster and keep up with the man as they ran through a pair of doors.

"Don't look back! Just run!" Alexis yelled as they ran along the hallway she heard the doors open behind them signaling the chase.

The trio soon burst through another pair of doors and ran towards the lift, the unknown man hit the button opening the lift letting them inside.

Alexis quickly hit the button to close the doors as the mannequin's arrived, one managed to shove its arm in between the doors. The man quickly grabbed the arm and began to pull and pull until the arm came off letting the doors close, Alexis hit the first-floor number as she took a few deep breaths leaning on the wall.

"You pulled his arm off?" Rose asked as the man held the arm.

"Yep! Plastic," He said tossing the arm to Rose who caught it in surprise.

"Very clever nice trick, who are they? The students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked a little shaken.

Alexis pushed off the wall and grabbed the arm from Rose, she quickly looked it over taking in every detail. Frowning she traced the top where it had been pulled off, no hole. If it had been a costume there would have been a hole for an arm or machinery if it was a robot or something.

"Why would there be students?" The man asked looking back at Rose while glancing at Alexis.

"I don't know," Rose said as Alexis looked up from the arm.

"Well, you said it why would there be students?" The man asked again while looking at the doors.

Rose shrugged glancing at her sister who was studying the arm still she said "Cause' to get that many people dressed up and silly, they gotta be students,"

"It wasn't students Rose, there's no hole for an arm in a solid plastic mannequin," Alexis said as she showed Rose the top of the arm joint.

"They moved with a lack of smoothness a person carries and they creak last time I checked humans don't creak," Alexis said making the man look at her.

"That makes sense, they're not students," He said as Alexis looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Well, whoever they are when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police," Rose said as Alexis bit her lip.

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked looking back at them.

"Cheif electrition," Alexis said making him look at her.

"Wilson's dead," He said making Alexis groan holding her head a bit, this day was turning out to be a real pain. Really! Mannequins coming to life and now Wilson's dead! Could it get any worse?

They left the elevator as it stopped the man pulled something out as Rose yelled at him "That's just not funny! It's sick, I've had enough of this now!"

"Mind your eyes!" He said using something on the controls making them spark.

He pulled away and ran past him, Alexis not thinking twice ran after him pulling Rose along.

"Who are you then? Who's that lot down there?! I said who are they!?" Rose yelled not seeing her sister wince slightly from it.

They followed him as he leads them towards one of the building's exits while talking. "They're made of plastic living plastic creatures, there being controlled by a relay device on the roof," He said.

"How are you gonna stop it? The relay is huge," Alexis asked as she watched him pull something out of his jacket.

"Which would have been a problem if I didn't have this," He said pulling out a device which was plain to see was a bomb.

' _Holy cow!_ ' Alexis thought as she tightened her grip on Rose's hand.

"So! I'm going upstairs to blow it up, I might die in the process but don't worry me no, go on! Go on! Have your lovely beans on toast!" He said opening the door and letting the sisters out the two stepped back watching him.

"Don't tell anyone about this cause if you do you'll get them killed," He said before closing the door making the two of them share a look.

"Blimey," Alexis said not really sure if that just happened right now while Rose nods.

The door suddenly opens again with the man there asking "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"R-Rose, this is.." Rose said as Alexis quickly spoke not really wanting to trust him with her name for some reason saying "Well, Doctor call me Professor"

He raised an eyebrow at her before holding up the bomb saying "All right Rose, Professor, run for your life!"

He quickly closed the door again leaving the two alone, Alexis was the first to snap out of it and grabbed her sister's hand and took off running.

They ran to the front of the store as a few buses drove by, Alexis waited until another passed and dragged Rose across the road. The quicker they were away from the building the safer she'll feel! This night has gone to dogs no questions asked!

Right as they reached the other side an explosion went off making the two stumble a bit, looking back they saw the top of the building on fire as bits and piece fell down to the ground as people ran away screaming while vehicles skidded to a stop to avoid them.

"Let's go!" Alexis yelled pulling Rose along and away from the burning building.

' _What a night this has been!_ ' She thought as they ran.

BACK AT THE TYLOR FLAT

Alexis sighs as she stood in her room, she could faintly hear her mother on the phone and the TV playing. She had told her mother a cover story since she doubted anyone would believe them if they the truth at this point.

She looked around her room as she saw the plastic arm resting on her bed, the only reminder of what happened in that store. She kept hoping it was a dream but it was hard to when got that thing in the room.

"Why and how did they come to life? simple plastic does not just come to life willy nilly," Alexis muttered as she began to pace a bit before looking at the arm again.

"I can't think with that thing in here," Alexis said picking up the arm and going to her door.

Opening it she said "Mickey! Here, throw this away for me would ya!"

Mickey turned just in time to catch the plastic arm with a nod "Will do Professor, say Rose are you sure you don't want to join me to the pub?" Mickey said as he looked back at Rose.

' _Gotta love Mickey, he sure does try his best_ ' Alexis thought.

Chuckling she closed her door and went to her desk and opened up her laptop which she had won in a contest. Turning it on she typed in her password and began to do a little research.

She was not one to shy away from a mystery, she was gonna solve this her way. Even if she had to hack into a few satellites or websites to do it.

She frowns a bit as her laptop came to life with many pages that she would need for her research but her mind kept going back to that man and the plastic. How? How is it possible? It was just plastic! But...that man the Doctor had called them plastic creatures. Shaking her head she began her work it was no use getting worked up over something with any facts or science behind it.

"Now, let's see what I can dig up, shall we?" Alexis asked as she began her task.

* * *

Done! Hope you like part 1.

Part 2 will be out soon, wish me luck it has been a long time since I last watch Doctor Who so sorry if I'm missing something.

Also, can you guys guess the twist I'm adding to my Oc? Go on and try to guess. I love reading the suggestions people come up with it makes my day.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Rose and Alexis part 2

Welcome to part 2!

In this chapter, Alexis, Rose and the Doctor meet again while Alexis is trying to figure something out.

I hope you enjoy the story! Also, sorry is Professor not an original name but it's the only thing I can think of that would suit her.

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2 Alexis and Rose Part 2

NEXT DAY

When the next day came Alexis was up bright and early, she had made some progress during the night but had to put it on hold when she was forced by her tired body to go to bed.

Yawning she finished brushing her hair and put it in a ponytail as Rose walked over with a coffee in hand. Alexis currently had on a pair of blue jeans, white tank top and black shoes with a purple jacket on.

"Morning sis, sleep well?" Rose asked as Alexis took the coffee with a nod.

"I slept okay, I was busy before bed doing some research," Alexis said as she took a sip of her drink and headed to her room.

"You really should take it easy with an oncoming headache," Rose said as she went to make a drink for herself.

"I'll be in here if need me," Alexis said as she entered her room and went to her laptop and sat down.

She began to type up more notes and compare them to what she could remember from last night but so far she had no solid proof, there has also been no reports of any plastic men coming to life on the social sites either.

"I hope I don't go crazy from all this, I mean come on? Plastic coming to life? There must be an explanation somewhere," Alexis muttered as she took another sip and set her drink down to start typing away.

She kept typing and hacking away being careful of what she touched while trying to lock onto the signal, she was about to take a short break when a noise caught her attention.

Looking away from her laptop she heard Rose offer someone coffee, getting up she went to her door and opened it.

"Who is it, Rose?" She asked walking out of her room.

"It's the guy from last night!" Rose said from the kitchen as Alexis looked into the living room.

It was true! The Doctor guy was here! Was he here because of the arm? Or something else? She watched as he went over to one of the magazines and looked at one of the pages.

"It won't last he's gay and she's an alien," Doctor said as he put the magazine down making Alexis smirk.

He then went over and picked up one of her books and quickly looked through it before muttering "Sad ending," Oh, way to ruin it for her! She was enjoying that book.

He went over and picked up a letter having a quick look at it, "Rose Tylor," He said looking to his right a bit before taking note of his reflection in the mirror making him drop the letter.

"Eh, could have been worse look at the ears," he said flicking his ears making Alexis confused what did he mean by that? Did he have surgery recently?

Alexis took a quick glance at her sister who was rambling as she made a coffee in the kitchen, looking back she had to bit her lip as she watched the Doctor play with some cards.

But she ended up chuckling as the cards went everywhere making a mess, her chuckling caught the Doctor's attention making him look over.

"Hello there, Professor was it?" He asked taking note of her finally.

"Yes, The Doctor correct?" Alexis asked making him nod.

He nodded looking around before asking "Why are you called Professor? Do you work as one?" You could almost hear the slight confusion but also curiousness in his voice.

"Why are you called the Doctor?" Alexis asked back she was not fully trusting him something about him was...off.

He smirked a bit saying "Touché,"

Alexis smirks a bit before turning serious as she remembered why he might be here.

"Why are you here?" She asked standing straight and tense, an action he did not miss.

"I'm here following a signal, you've not seen any random bits of plastic around have you?" He asked seriously not taking his eyes off her.

"Random bits? No, not since the store and Mickey got rid of that arm," Alexis said before wincing and holding her head with a hiss.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked watched her closely.

"I-I'm fine, just a small headache" Alexis said after the sharp pain passed it was close now, she just needed this guy to leave so she could deal with it.

He did not seem convinced but did not push it as a noise got their attention, looking over at the sofa Alexis narrows her eyes walking over to it.

"Rose? Is there another stray cat in the house?" Alexis called over to the kitchen.

"No, Mum closed the cat flap but it was open for some reason so might be one," Rose called over as Alexis crawled over the sofa only to gasp as something grabbed her neck tightly.

Alexis fell back onto the sofa trying to pull whatever was trying to choke her she managed to glance down to see the plastic arm! Mickey should have gotten rid of it! She struggled as the Doctor grabbed the arm and began to pull it off her, grabbing the fingers she pulled and with a few more tugs the arm came off letting her breath taking big gulps of air as she heard Rose give a muffled yell.

"R-Rose!" Alexis managed to say while rubbing her neck as she tried to get up only for a stabbing pain to hit her head.

' _Not now!_ ' Alexis thought as she felt the familiar pain start to build.

She winced hearing a crash followed by a strange whirling noise, she held her head as she heard Rose and the Doctor talking glancing up she saw the Doctor take off with the plastic arm Rose looked her way with a torn look.

Rose bit her lip as she watched her sister on the sofa, she recognized the signs of one of her sister's headaches she wanted to help her but the Doctor had answers she needed!

"G-Go a-after him, h-hurry," Alexis said with a strained smirk before falling to her side clutching her head.

"Mum! Alexis needs you! I need to get some answers be right back!" Rose yelled as she chased after the Doctor.

"Augh!" Alexis grunted as she rolled onto her back eyes tightly shut and red cheeked as Jackie ran into the room and went straight to her daughter.

"Honey, it's alright I'm here, Mummy is here," Jackie said sitting beside her trying to give as much comfort as she could during these episodes.

Alexis opened her mouth in a silent scream as words, numbers, images, memories began to flood her mind! It was like someone had taken an axe and heated up the metal to super hot and stabbed it into her head and left it there! Her chest was also in pain as sharp stabs of pain hit her again and again in time with her heart beat.

"Gah! 6739108! Grah! It hurts! Oh, gods!" Alexis yelled as more numbers left her mouth with random names and locations.

She felt blood escape her nose as she began to thrash slightly wishing she could escape the pain, she didn't know how long had passed until the pain left her with a dull throb in her head and chest as she passed out.

AN HOUR LATER

Jackie sighs as she sat in a chair watching her daughter sleep on the sofa, Rose had yet to come home and had phoned up saying she was checking something out at Mickey's place.

"I hope she stays out of trouble," Jackie said as she took a sip of her drink.

She looked back at her eldest daughter who winced in her sleep. Oh, how she hated seeing her child in pain but there was nothing she could do! She tried everything from doctors, medicine even hypnosis to help Alexis with her headaches but nothing worked.

Lately, she had begun to notice something strange with Alexis, her headaches were getting longer and the faint pains she had described in her chest worried her.

But the strangest thing of all was the things she said in her sleep and a strange glow that seemed to surround her at times, she always thought it was a trick of the light but now she was beginning to have her doubts. Plus at times Alexis got this feeling or this aura about her that made her feel older than she was.

"Nugh," A groan reached her ears making Jackie look up to see Alexis wake up.

Alexis grunts as she opened her eyes with a wince as she slowly sat up, she held her chest for a moment before relaxing and letting go. She then looked around before spotting her mother sitting nearby, she reached up and held her head for a moment while ignoring the blood on her face from her nosebleed.

"Mum? How long?" Alexis asked before coughing because of her scratchy voice.

Jackie quickly handed her a cup of water to help which soothed Alexis' throat, the young woman handed the now empty glass back to her mother as she looked around.

"You were out for an hour this time," Jackie said as she went over to the kitchen.

"An hour? Better than anything I guess, beats being out cold for a day," Alexis said before slowly standing up.

She took a few deep breaths as she ignored the dull throb in her head with ease but the pain in her chest was a new pain she had yet to get use to, she winced slightly as Jackie came over to help her daughter over to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

5 MINUTES LATER

Alexis gave a huff-like chuckle as she sat on the sofa resting while her mother was on the phone with friends, she was now cleaned up with new clothing on.

She had decided to wear her white tank top under a maroon wool jumper combined with a pair of blue jeans and black trainers. She also had her hair in a braid, for now, she sighs reaching up to play with her braid.

*Ring! Ring! You have a call! Ring! Ring!* Alexis jumps a bit as her phone went off smirking she pulled it out to see the caller ID it was Rose.

She accepted and held the phone to her ear saying "Hello Rose, been busy?"

": Yeah, I got some answers about The Doctor guy some really strange stuff I wish I could have taken you with me to see the information about him:" Rose said over the phone.

"That's life for ya little sis, are you coming home?" Alexis asked as she checked the time it was five-ish.

": No, Mickey is taking me for food but he is acting a little strange but that's Mickey for you, also how's the head?:" Rose asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine I was only passed out for an hour which is the shortest amount so far, enjoy your meal Rose I'm gonna take a walk the cool air might help me clear my head for a short while," Alexis said as she got up and went to get her brown leather jacket.

": Right, take it easy! Love you!:" Rose said before hanging up making Alexis chuckle.

She put her phone in her pocket as she pulled her jacket on saying "I'm gonna have a walk and visit the Thames!"

Jackie who was getting ready for her own walk yelled back "Be careful, Dear!"

"Will do, love you!" Alexis said as she left.

HOUR LATER

LONDON, THAMES

After a nice long walk and a few bus rides, Alexis found herself at the river Thames watching it under the now dark sky, she was surprised at how quickly it had gotten dark then again today had been a strange one.

"The sea breeze is so nice, I wish I could have watched the sunset though that's always stunning to see," Alexis said to herself as she leaned on the stone wall.

She was about to push off and start her walk home when a strange noise caught her attention. Turning around she saw of all the strangest things a blue police phone box appearing out of thin air!

"Wha?" Alexis asked as she stared at the thing.

She blinked as out of it stepped the Doctor who looked agitated about something followed by Rose's yelling, she raised an eyebrow as the Doctor spoke up.

"I lost the signal! I got so close!" He said.

"Signal?" Alexis asked making him spin around to see her watching.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" He asked looking around as Rose stepped out of the box.

"Big sis!" Rose said running over and hugging her sister who returned it before taking note of her tense form.

"What happened?" Alexis asked looking between the two.

Rose quickly told her of Mickey becoming a plastic creature and what the Doctor did to him along with the apparent blue box being an alien space ship with the Doctor being an alien himself.

Alexis tilted her head looking at the Doctor saying "Well, that's something you don't hear every day, I have a question though,"

"What?" He asked while Rose moved to stand by her sister's side.

"Why a police box? It's not something you see in modern times anymore," Alexis asked looking the 'spaceship' over.

He smirks patting the door to his 'ship' saying "It's a disguise, most people just wander past without a second glance,"

"Right, so what do these plastic creatures have against us?" Alexis asked giving Rose a one arm hug in comfort.

"Nothing, it loves you, you got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect, just what the nesting conscience needs," The Doctor said walking over to the girls his eyes locking with Alexis for a few moments.

"It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted so," The Doctor said but was cut off by Alexis saying "So, Earth is now one big dinner plate,"

"Correct, Professor," The Doctor said as Rose spoke up.

"Anyway of stopping it?" She asked as Alexis released her from the hug.

The Doctor smirked and reached into his jacket pulling out a big blue vile of liquid, Alexis leaned over to look at it in interest.

"Anti-plastic," The Doctor said tapping the vile.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked while Alexis reached over and tapped it "Fascinating," She said standing straight.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it, how can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor said walking past the Tardis talking to himself making the girls follow him.

"Hold on, hide what?" Rose asked.

"The transmitter, The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal," The Doctor said as he came to a stop.

"What's it look like?" Rose asked sharing a quick glance with her sister who looked very intrigued.

"Like a transmitter. Round and Massive, slap-bang in the middle of London," The Doctor said as he paced a bit. "A huge circular metal structure...like a dish..." He then stopped and turned to Rose and Alexis all the while the London Eye was right behind him standing like a huge metal...disk. "...Like a wheel, close to where we're standing. Must be _completely_ invisible," Doctor said as he held his hips looking around.

' _How can he miss that?_ ' Rose and Alexis thought unknowingly together.

"What?" The Doctor asked making the girls nod towards the London Eye behind him.

He turned around to look then turned back to the girls. "What?" He asked again.

Rose smirked a little bit while Alexis snorted in amusement nodding once more towards the London eye making him turn around.

Only for him to once more turn back around to them completely clueless. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"That's it!" Alexis said walking forward she grabbed the Doctor's chin and turned his head to the London eye saying "There is your transmitter!"

"Oh," He said as Alexis released his chin while Rose giggled a bit while the Doctor gained a maniac grin as he looked at the girls saying "Fantastic!"

He then took off running with Alexis and Rose following him, the two grinned as they held hands while the Doctor reached over and grabbed Alexis's hand making her jolt a little as a tingling feeling raced up her arm. Ignoring it she focused on running as they reached the base of the London eye.

"Think of it!" The Doctor said releasing Alexis's hand as he looked around the London eye. "Plastic, all over the world waiting to come alive! The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cable.." He said.

"The breast implants," Rose added making Alexis chuckle before wincing that would really hurt come to think of it.

"That would hurt," Alexis said before shaking her head saying "So, we've found the transmitter and by logical choice the Consciousness should be somewhere under it, right?"

"Correct!" The Doctor said he was beginning to like the human called Professor she was a smart one.

Rose seemed to have an idea as she ran opposite to where they were standing, dragging Alexis with her, over to a manhole entrance at the foot of the wall below them.

"What about down here?" Rose asked making the Doctor run over.

"Looks good to me!" He said kneeling down to take the cover off to show a red light inside.

They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains, Alexis looked around before taking Rose's hand just in case.

The two followed the Doctor as he arrived at a door and opened it letting them into a chamber where a big vat rested at the bottom with what at first glance would have been magma if it wasn't moving.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat, a living plastic creature," The Doctor said pointing at it.

"Interesting," Alexis said she was itching to get closer and study it but her danger senses kept her back.

"Well, then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose said in rushed voice while watching the vat.

The Doctor looked back at them saying "I'm not here to kill it, I've got to give it a chance,"

He then walked down to a catwalk that overlooked the seething vat of plastic, Alexis followed but kept her distance and signaled for Rose to stay by the stairs which she did.

Alexis stood at the catwalk but dared not to walk out onto it, she did not want to interfere with the Doctor or what he was doing.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor said as Alexis raised an eyebrow at what he said.

' _Shadow Proclamation? I wonder what that is?_ ' Alexis thought before shaking her head.

She then heard Rose gasp and run down the stairs to somewhere, Alexis looked over only to see Mickey hiding behind some barrels. He was alright! What a relief, so, if he was alive then does that mean he was kept alive to maintain the copy or to make another one if something went wrong?

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay, It's all right," Rose said once she reached her boyfriend to help him up.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!" Mickey said in a panicked voice as he held her arms while Rose grimaced apparently Mickey smelled a bit.

"You're stinking, Doctor, they kept him alive!" Rose yelled over as Alexis spoke up.

"They kept him alive to either maintain the copy or to make another if the first on went wrong," Alexis said looking at the vat.

The Doctor sent Alexis a nod saying "Correct once more Professor,"

He walked down closer talking as he did do."Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you,"If I might observe, you infiltrated this

"If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor said as Alexis finally decided to join him and went down to stand a few feet behind him while trying to ignore the faint pressure in her head.

She watched as a face forms in the vat, "Oh, don't give me that, It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking!" The Doctor said pausing listening to the Consciousness.

"This planet is just starting, these stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more, I'm asking you on their behalf, please, just go," The Doctor said only to jump as a pair of shop dummies grabbed him.

Alexis yelled as a pair grabbed her as well, she tried to struggle out of their grip but they were strong despite being made of plastic. She looked over as a dummy pulled the Anti-plastic from the Doctor's jacket.

The Doctor began to panic a little from what Alexis could see as he said "That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it, I was not attacking you, I'm here to help, I'm not your enemy! I swear, I'm not," He then paused for a second asking "What do you mean?"

A sound made Alexis look up to see a door slide back to show the Tardis! How that got here was beyond her.

"No! Oh, no! Honestly, no, Yes, that's my ship, that's not true! I should know, I was there, I fought in the war, It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor yelled in a tone of voice that made Alexis's heart twist in hurt at how devastated he sounded what war happened to him?

' _Stop it! Please! Leave them alone!_ ' Alexis thought forgetting that the Consciousness could use its mind to speak.

' **SILENCE YOU IMPUDENT HUMAN!** ' A voice roared in Alexis' head making her give a scream of pain.

"Professor! Doctor! What is it doing!?" Rose yelled in fear for her sister who nose started to bleed from the mental attack.

"It's attacked her mind! And it's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology, It's terrified! It's going to the final phase, It's starting the invasion! Professor, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor yelled struggling with the dummies holding him.

"Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" Alexis yelled through the pain as she bent over letting the blood hit the floor instead of her clothing.

Alexis panted as she focused on keeping her mind calm it would do her no good to have a headache here! Shaking her head she looked up as a voice spoke.

"Time Lord!" It was the Nestene, what did he mean by Time Lord? Was that what the Doctor was? She had a feeling he as an alien but he looked too human to be one, this just confirmed he was an alien.

She heard her sister yell making her look up to see Rose swinging on a chain and grab onto the dummy holding onto the Anti-plastic, she went backward making the dummy fall into the vat vile and all.

"Thats for my sister!" Rose yelled as she swung down where the Doctor caught her.

"Now we're in trouble!" He said before running over to Alexis and getting the two dummies off her while the Anti-plastic did its job in destroying the Nestene.

"Sis!" Rose yelled as she went over to support her sister as she held her head, the blood now dry on her face as she groans in pain.

"W-we need to hurry!" Alexis said as the three of them began to turn towards the Tardis where Mickey was holding onto for dear life.

The Doctor quickly opened it letting the humans inside, he went in after glancing at the vat before closing the door. The Tardis soon dematerializes as the place went up in flames.

INSIDE THE TARDIS

Alexis groans as she sat down on a seat in the Tardis holding her head, thankfully she did not feel a headache creeping up on her. She held a hand on her shoulder making her look to see Rose watching her with a worried look.

"I'm fine now Rose, no headache, and pain," Alexis said as she pulled out a tissue to clean her face of blood.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked remembering the pained yell her sister had done had made her uneasy and worried for Alexis.

The Doctor came over to the sister's as Mickey was looking around the Tardis looking ready to freak out, Alexis nudged Rose and pointed to Mickey.

"Help him before he hurts himself," Alexis said making Rose nod and get up to go and help her boyfriend.

"Hows the head?" The Doctor asked pulled out his Sonic screwdriver.

"Better than most days," Alexis said as the Doctor checked her eyes and forehead for any damage.

He gave her the okay as the Tardis landed, Mickey was the first to open the door and leave with Rose close behind as the Doctor helped Alexis up and to the door.

The oldest Tyler sibling couldn't help but chuckle as Mickey tried to hide behind a pallet, she walked forward a bit as Rose stood by Mickey.

"A fat lot of good you were," Rose said helping Mickey up.

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the Tardis with a grin. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy," He said with a click of his fingers.

"You were useless in there, you and my sister would be dead if it wasn't for me," Rose said with a snort as Alexis smirks, she was right.

"Thank you, Rose, you've made me very proud today," Alexis said making Rose smile at her sister.

"Yes, I would, thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you and the Professor could come with me? This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge," The Doctor said looking between the two females.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the question but she also took note that his eyes lingered longer on her sister, she also saw the look in her sisters eyes the one of interest and excitement.

"Don't, he's an alien, he's a thing!" Mickey said looking between the sisters and the alien man.

"He's not invited, what do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere," The Doctor said making Alexis look at her sister.

"Is it always this dangerous?," Alexis asked looking at the Doctor while crossing her arms.

"Yeah," He said as Rose bit her lip.

"Yeah, I can't, I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so," Rose said patting Mickey's arm.

"Sorry, Doctor," Alexis said a little sad as she gave him a small smile.

He nods with a small smile of his own as he went back inside closing the door behind him, the three watched as the Tardis vanished before their eyes.

"Well then, let's head home," Alexis said as she turned and began walking towards her sister.

Only to pause as the sound of the Tardis reached them, turning back around they watched as it re-appeared and the door opens showing the Doctor once more.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He said with a grin as Alexis broke into laughter.

"In that case! Count me in!" Alexis said running over to the box as Rose smirked kissing Mickey's cheek.

"Thanks," She said making Mickey confused.

"Thanks for what?" He asked looking at Rose.

"Exactly!" Rose said with a giggle and gave him another kiss before running over to the Tardis and followed her sister inside excited to start their adventure together.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

In the next chapter, The End of the World! How will the girls handle the trip into the future? See for yourself in the next chapter!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 The End of the World part 1

Welcome to chapter 3!

In this chapter, we have The End of the World! Part 1!

Alexis and Rose learn more about the Doctor and Alexis has fun with Aliens! Also, after an event in a few chapters to come Alexis will be referred to as Professor but until then it will be Alexis.

I do NOT own Doctor Who. Only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 3: The End of the World part 1

TARDIS

Alexis chuckled as she leaned on the Tradis seats as the Doctor leaned on the Tardis console holding a red orb in his hand with a smirk, Rose soon ran in with a big smirk on her face.

The Doctor nods as he asked "Right then, Rose Tyler, Professor, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time, it's your choice, what's it going to be?"

Rose looked at her sister who nods letting her make the desition, Rose bit her lip before saying "Forwards,"

"How far?" The Doctor asked as he placed the orb he was holding onto a spot in the console.

"One hundred years," Rose said in excitement making Alexis grin at how happy Rose looked.

The Doctor sprung into action as he spun a wheel before pulling some lever's and turning a dial, this made the ship shake Alexis laughs as she stumbled forward grabbing the console to steady herself.

"A bit bumpy?" She asked as Rose held on as well.

The shaking stops signaling they had landed the Doctor stood straight saying "There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century,"

"You're kidding?" Rose asked with slightly wide eyes.

The Doctor nods before making a face asking "That's a bit boring, though, do you want to go further?"

"Fine by us!" The two sisters said together before sharing a grin.

The Doctor spared them a confused glance before jumping into action making the Tardis shake again, Alexis tightened her grip unknowingly digging her fingers under the edge of the console making it glow slightly.

"Ten thousand years in the future, step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire," The Doctor said showing off a bit as he pointed at the doors.

"You think you're so impressive," Alexis said with a grin and a challenging glint in her eyes.

' _Oh dear_ ' Rose thought remembering the last time Alexis challenged someone, it did not end well for the challenger.

The Doctor gave the Professor a raised eyebrow saying in defense. "I am so impressive!"

"Prove it then," Alexis said leaning forward a bit with a grin.

He pointed at her clearing taking her challenge, "Right then, you asked for it, I know exactly where to go! Hold on!" The Doctor said he quickly began turning the wheel and knobs with various other buttons making the Tardis shake about.

The Tardis soon settled down as the Doctor stepped away from the console looking pleased with himself.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose asked as Alexis smirks.

The Doctor merely motioned towards the door with a grin on his face making the two sisters share a look before running over to the door, Rose was the first there letting her open it.

On the other side was a big room that decorated in a fancy way in Alexis's opinion, she went down a few steps with Rose as they looked around. Behind them, the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on a panel making a metal shutter lower to show space and the Earth below them with the Sun behind it.

"Oh my god," Alexis said her eyes going wide at the stunning sight before taking note of something...odd.

' _Are those satellites?_ ' She thought narrowing her eyes at them before turning her attention to the Doctor as he moved to stand beside her and Rose.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive, this is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future and this is the day," The Doctor said before pausing to check his watch.

The Sun suddenly flares and turns red making Alexis gasp saying "A red giant!"

"Correct, this is the day Sun expands," The Doctor said as Alexis stepped forward and placed her hand on the glass.

"Rose, welcome to the end of the world," Alexis said a look of amazement on her face as she stared at the dying Sun.

Rose gained a shocked look as she looked between the Doctor who was smiling and her sister who looked to be in a daze as she watched the sight before her.

"I never thought I'd see a red giant in my life time, sad as it may be for our planet," Alexis said pulling back from the window.

The Doctor nods as he turned saying "Follow me!"

The girls did so as he lead them out of the room and down a corridor as a voice spoke over an intercom system.

" _Shuttles five and six now docking, guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite_ ," A female computerized voice said as they walked.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked walking behind the Doctor beside her sister.

"Depends, what you mean by people," Doctor said glancing back at them.

Rose rolled her eyes asking "I mean people, what do you mean?"

Alexis spoke up "I think he means aliens, Rose,"

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked while reaching out and holding her sister's hand.

The Doctor paused at a panel on the wall to sonic it with his screwdriver as he answered Rose's question.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn," He said as something unlocked.

"What for?" Alexis asked while looking around to make sure they wouldn't get caught by any staff on this observation deck was it?

"Fun!" The Doctor said as he put his device away and lead the girls into a huge room.

Alexis felt her mind buzz with ideas as she looked around at all of the technology, her head felt a little numb but it was like that in the Tardis it was a nice kind of numb. It helped her relax a bit not having to worry about any headaches for once.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich," The Doctor said making Alexis roll her eyes ' _Of course_ ' She thought it's always the rich.

"But, hold on, they did this once on Newsround Extra, the sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years," Rose said trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust, they've been keeping it preserved, see down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun," The Doctor said as they stood by the window and pointed out the satellites Alexis saw earlier.

Alexis let go of Rose's hand and walked closer to the window, strangely she didn't feel upset about watching it just...at peace for some reason.

"So that is what I saw, I was wonder what they were doing," Alexis said to herself as she turned around to face her sister and the Doctor.

"The planet looks the same as ever, I thought the continents shifted and things," Rose asked as the Doctor crossed his arms.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back, that's a classic Earth, but now the money's run out," The Doctor said looking down at the Earth as Alexis interrupted him.

"And let me guess, nature takes over? How long does it have left?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the Earth.

He nods saying "About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted,"

"I see," Alexis said looking back at the Doctor.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last-minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

Alexis gave a small smile saying "Rose, the Earth and Sun's time is up there's nothing we can do,"

Rose bit her lip knowing her sister was right, the Sun had become a Red Giant and if she remember correctly from what Alexis told her once, it is that a Red Giant was the last stage of a star and of its life.

"But what about the people?" She asked secretly hoping no one was down there she relaxed a little at his answer.

"It's empty, they're all gone, no one left," The Doctor said as Alexis walked away from the window to stand at the Doctor's left side.

"So, just us then?" Rose asked sharing a look with her big sister who nods with a soft smile.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice said making the siblings jump, the group of three turned to see a 'man' with blue skin and golden slitted eyes walk over in a suit.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks," The Doctor said grinning at the Alien man who looked a little stressed and ready to panic.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone, the guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now," He said looking at them as the Doctor pulled something out.

"That's me! I'm a guest, look, I've got an invitation, look, there, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and my assistant the Professor, they're my plus two, is that all right?" The Doctor said as the blue-skinned alien looked at the object the Doctor was holding.

He then nodded after a few seconds saying "Well, obviously, apologies, et cetera, if you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy,"

The alien man walked off as the Doctor held up the object which was a piece of leather with a blank piece of paper on it. Rose was staring after the alien in shock until Alexis nudged her for being rube making her snap out of it.

"The paper's slightly psychic, it shows them whatever I want them to see, saves a lot of time," The Doctor said showing the girls the psychic paper.

Alexis frowns it just looked blank to her, she went to tell him but held back she wanted to figure it out herself. Beside's it looked like the guests would be turning up any minute now, she wondered what they would look like?

"He's blue," She said amazement and shock in her voice.

"That he is, for a second I thought he was from the Blue man group," Alexis said with a grin making Rose giggle while the Doctor hid a smirk.

"He's the Steward, right?" Alexis asked stepping forward to stand by the Doctor.

"Yeah," He said as the Steward spoke into a mic on a stand near the doors.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Professor, and Rose Tyler, thank you! All staff to their positions," He said his voice echoing slightly on the speakers as little blue people in black uniform rushed around.

' _Oompa Loompas?_ ' Was Alexis's first thought at seeing them, they were so cute!

"Hurry, now, thank you! Quick as we can, come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa," The Steward said as the door opens letting the guests in.

"Whoa," Alexis said as she saw the humanoid tree's one female and two males, she had on a stunning dress signaling she was of great importance from where ever she came from.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace, if you could keep the room circulating, thank you, next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon," Steward said as in came the next guest.

It was another blue alien mostly upper body on what Alexis could only guess was like a wheelchair for transport.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme," Steward said as black robed figures came into the room.

' _Creepy_ ' Rose and Alexis thought before sharing a look as if knowing what each other just thought making them share a grin.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen, thank you," A pair of Fur clad reptilians walked in as the announcements went on. "Cal Spark Plug," A pair of big hooded aliens walked in. "Mister and Mrs. Pakoo," A pair of bird-like aliens came in next. "The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." A pair of aliens came in that reminded Alexis of goblins for some reason.

Alexis glanced at Rose to see her looked at all of the guests in shock, not that she blamed her. This was a very big shock to the system, but, Alexis found herself enjoying it. She was meeting new species and races! So much culture and technology! Oh, her head was going to be sore later.

She tapped Rose on the shoulder as the tree people, Jade, Lute, and Coffa walked over. The female tree who Alexis was guessing was Jade smiled at them.

"The Gift of Peace, I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather," Jade said picking up a small sapling and handing it to the Doctor who smiled.

"Thank you," He said handing the plant to Rose who took it gently while the Doctor patted himself looking for a gift to give.

Alexis hummed before remembering something from biology, leaning over she whispered "Plants take in carbon dioxide to produce oxygen,"

The Doctor sent her a nod before addressing the trees. "Yes, gifts, er, I give you in return air from my lungs,"

He gently breathed on Jabe who gave a small smile saying "How intimate," Alexis bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the flirting tree.

"There's more where that came from," The Doctor said with a grin as Jade nods saying "I bet there is,"

Alexis gave a quiet chuckle as the Steward spoke up.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," He said as into the room came a giant humanoid head with straggly hair? And squinting eyes.

Alexis watched him enter as his eyes looked around the room before landing on her, the Doctor and Rose. For a few seconds their eyes locked as a strange feeling washed over Alexis, she gulps a bit at the feeling what was it? He had a strange feeling to him, an old feeling.

She looked away from Boe as the Moxx of Balhoon wheeled over to them.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," The Doctor said in greeting.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance, I give you the gift of bodily salivas," The Moxx said before spitting at Alexis who jump a little bit as it landed on her cheek.

"Thank you," She said with a chuckle.

The Moxx nods before driving off as Alexis carefully wiped her face clean, getting spit at by an alien that was a new one.

She soon tensed up as the Repeated Meme came over to them, they gave off a vibe she did not like.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme, I bring you air from my lungs," The Doctor said breathing on the Meme's.

The leader held up a metal ball saying "A gift of peace in all good faith,". ' _Okay, creepy voice much!_ ' Alexis thought as the Doctor handed her the metal ball.

The Meme's walked off as the Steward said "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below, in memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human, the Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen,"

Alexis's eyes went wide as through the door came not a human being but a piece of skin hung up like a trampoline! That was not a human! Her skin crawled looked at the piece of skin.

Rose and Alexis stare at each other with a look of shock and small amount of disgust, both agreeing to never become like that!

"Oh, now, don't stare, I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am, thin and dainty, I don't look a day over two thousand, moisturise me, moisturise me!" The ski-er, Cassandra said as her two hospital styled assistance sprayed her.

"Truly, I am the last Human, my father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears, I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts!," Cassandra said as one of her attendants brought in an ostrich egg.

"From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils, or was that my third husband? Oh, no, oh, don't laugh, I'll get laughter lines," Cassandra said trying to make a joke which was a little funny.

Alexis almost wanted to stop Rose from walking around Cassandra if she wasn't trying to figure out how the 'lady' was still alive herself, she shook her head as a 50's Juke Box was rolled in.

"And here, another rarity, according to the archives, this was called an iPod, it stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers, play on!," Cassandra said as an attendant pressed a button making Tainted Love by Soft Cell play.

"I know this song," Alexis said moving a bit to the beat with the Doctor while Rose rolled her eyes at them.

"Refreshments will now be served, Earth Death in thirty minutes," The Steward said as he finished the annoucments and left his post.

Alexis smirks as she spotted the drinks and food on the other side of the room, she went to make her way over when she saw Rose turn and leave the room looking overwalmed.

"Doctor, Rose just left," Alexis said making the Doctor nod.

"Let's go after her," He said making Alexis nod as they went to go after Rose.

Only to be stopped by Jabe, who was holding a strange device in her hands.

"Doctor? Professor?" Jabe said making them look at her as a flash went off making them blink a bit.

"Thank you," Jabe said making Alexis nods after getting the dots out of her eyes saying "No problem,"

They then left in the direction Rose took, Alexis just hoped Rose was alright with all that was going on.

* * *

Done! I hope you like Part 1 of the end of the earth. I had a little bit of trouble with this for some reason and I don't know why.

I guess it's because I found the aliens hard to describe, I hope I did okay.

Anyway, see you in the next chapter! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 The End of the World Part 2

Welcome to chapter 4 Part 2 of The End of the World!

Alexis, Rose and the Doctor have a little chat when things start to go wrong! And everyone gets to meet Alexis in Professor mode!

I forgot to mention that in the last chapter Alexis gave the metal ball gift to Rose, sorry! And that the second chapters will be longer than the first chapters, depends on how much I write. I might do a third part if I feel it is getting too long.

One more thing, only Rose knows Alexis name since she is her sister while everyone else knows her as the 'Professor' just thought I'd remind everyone.

I do NOT own Doctor Who, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: The End of the World Part 2

 **CORRIDOR OUTSIDE GALLERY 15**

Alexis and the Doctor walked through the corridors after Rose, who had left a bit overwhelmed by everything happening. The elder sister was a bit worried, she knew Rose was an open-minded person but she knew even this was too much for her and too soon it seems.

' _Why am I not overwhelmed though? Why does this feel...natural?_ ' Alexis thought to herself.

She soon came to a stop with the Doctor as she saw the Tardis being wheeled off by the little Oompa Loompas as she called them, why do they have to be so cute? Shaking her head she watched as the Doctor went over not looking too pleased.

"Oi, now, careful with that! Park it properly, no scratches!" He said as one came over and handed him a ticket.

Alexis leaned over his shoulder to read what is said, strangely she could it said ' **Have a nice day** ' making her chuckle.

"That's cute," She said making the Doctor glanced at her before shaking his head and walking off Alexis went to follow when a noise made her look up.

"What was that?" She asked to empty air trying to look for what caused the noise, she looked up to see something move into a vent.

' _Was that a part of the crew?_ ' Alexis thought a feeling of unease filled her stomach something was not right here.

Shaking her head she turned and went off in the direction the Doctor went, she hoped her unease feeling was wrong.

 **GALLERY 15**

Alexis sighs as she finally arrived at the Gallery where Rose and the Doctor was stepping inside she was greeted with the sight of the Doctor standing by the window looking a little agitated about something and Rose looking a little annoyed and slightly guilty by something.

"What have I missed?" Alexis asked walking down the steps.

Rose glanced at her before looking at the Doctor making Alexis connect the dots. "Ah, you had an open mouth insert foot moment didn't you?"

Rose looked down with a faint blush on her cheeks nodding, while Rose was a nice girl at heart she did have problems with her temper at times.

" _Earth Death in twenty minutes, Earth Death in twenty minutes_ ," The intercom said as Rose got up and went over to the Doctor with Alexis behind her.

"Apologies," Alexis whispered to Rose who sighs.

"All right, Sorry, as my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver," Rose said before pulling her phone out and holding it up.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi, there's no signal, we're out of range, just a bit," She said as Alexis pulled her own flip-up Nokia Phone.

The Doctor looked at them before saying "Tell you what,"

He reached over and grabbed Rose's phone and started to take it apart, Alexis moved over to watch while wondering what the Doctor was doing.

"With a little bit of jiggery-pokery," He said taking the back off of the phone.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?" Alexis asked watching the phone.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery, what about you?" The Doctor asked glancing at Alexis with a grin.

Alexis shook her head a bit saying "Nope, never took the course," She sent the Doctor a lopsided grin not seeing the smirk and glint in Rose's eyes and lips as she looked between her sister and the Doctor.

The Doctor placed something inside the phone before putting the cover back on and handing it to Rose. "There you go!" He said with a grin.

Alexis moved to stand beside the Doctor as Rose phoned their mother, 5 billion years in the future! Oh! She had chills! Which was odd considering that Platform one? If she remembers what the sign said correctly was called. Was currently basking in the heat of a dying Sun.

"Mum?" Rose said as their Mother picked up making Alexis chuckle.

Rose smiled after a few minutes, while the Doctor nudged Alexis "Professor?" he said gesturing to her phone making her nod and hand it over to him.

Rose laughed a bit saying "Nothing, you all right, though?"

"What day is it?" Rose asked before nodding a few minutes later as the Doctor gave Alexis her now upgraded phone back.

"Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos, No! No! Big Sis is fine, she's right here," Rose said making the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her before looking at Alexis who sent him a 'tell you later' look to which he nodded.

"No, I'm fine, top of the world," Rose said with a chuckle as she finished the call and put her phone away.

"I dread to think of the phone bill on that," Alexis said putting her phone away in her jean pockets.

"That was five billion years ago, so, she's dead now, five billion years later, our mom's dead," Rose said a little sad making Alexis move over and hug her.

Rose sent her a thankful look as the Doctor said "Bundle of laughs, you are," Only to shut up as Alexis shot him a glare.

Thankfully he was saved from Alexis's wrath as the platform shook, Alexis held Rose close until it stopped. That was not a good sign, she glanced around before looking at the Doctor.

"That's not supposed to happen," He said looking at the girls before leaving the room.

"Come on," Alexis said grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her along.

" _Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you_ ," A broadcast was heard as they left the room.

 **OBSERVATION GALLERY**

The trio soon arrived back at the gallery where everyone was chatting, having a drink and enjoying the food. The Doctor turned at the door and began to fiddle with the panel near the door.

"I take it that wasn't a gravity pocket?" Alexis asked watching him.

"No, I know what gravity pockets feel like and they don't feel like that," He said before pulling away asking "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines, they've pitched up about thirty Hertz, that dodgy or what?"

Jabe came over as the Doctor asked this looking a little confused. "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me," She said.

' _She is a_ _tree_ _, after all, I wonder what her home looks like?_ ' Alexis thought before shaking her head and focusing on the situation only to wince slightly as a sharp pain hit her chest.

She bit back a hiss not seeing Rose send her a worried look, but Jabe did making her glance at Alexis before looking at the Doctor.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked not seeing the exchange of glances.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife's," She said making Alexis go wide-eyed with a faint blush on her cheeks while Rose just went wide-eyed.

"They're not my wife's," The Doctor said a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

"Partners?" Jabe guessed again making Alexis chuckle while Rose raised an eyebrow at Jabe.

"No," The Doctor said while glancing at the girls.

"Concubines?" Jabe asked making Alexis shake her head.

"No! Definitely not," She said making the Doctor nod but what Jabe said next set Alexis off.

"Prostitutes?" Jabe asked only to close her mouth as Alexis glared at her with a dark look in her eyes.

Rose saw the look and quickly spoke up "Whatever we are, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you three go, uh, and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family, a quick word with Michael Jackson," She sent her sister a quick glance as she calmed down sending Rose a nod.

"Be careful," She said making Rose nod as she walked off.

"Don't start a fight," The Doctor added in making Rose wave over her shoulder.

He then held out his arms saying "I'm all yours,"

Alexis nods taking his right arm while Jabe took his left as he leads them out. "And I want you home by midnight! Professor! Doctor!" Rose called after them making Alexis chuckle.

 **MAINTENANCE DUCT**

Alexis followed the Doctor closely as they went through the maintenance duct with Jabe behind her, the tree lady had apologized for her comments which Alexis forgave since she was only trying to guess what the sisters were to the Doctor.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" Alexis asked looking back at Jabe.

"There's just the Steward and the staff, all the rest is controlled by the metal mind," Jabe explained making Alexis nod.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" Alexis asked while the Doctor listened in.

"The Corporation, they move Platform One from one artistic event to another," Jabe said as she picked up her dress a bit.

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board," The Doctor said.

"They're not needed, this facility is purely automatic, it's the height of the Alpha class, nothing can go wrong," Jabe said with confidence.

' _That's what they said about the Titanic_ ' Alexis thought remembering the history of the ship before wincing slightly at the comparison and hoping she didn't jinx everyone.

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor asked glancing back at them.

"If you like, the nautical metaphor is appropriate," Jabe said while wondering why Alexis suddenly winced with a grimace look on her face.

"You're telling me, I was on board another ship once, they said that was unsinkable, I ended up clinging to an iceberg, It wasn't half cold," The Doctor said making Alexis look at him wide-eyed.

' _Surely not!_ ' Alexis thought before mentally laughing her head off.

She stopped when a thought crossed her mind making her stop thus making the Doctor and Jabe stop to look at her.

"So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" Alexis asked wondering why she felt a rush of excitement flood her system.

Jabe shook her head saying "I'm afraid not,"

The Doctor and Alexis shared a look before grinning, the Doctor looked at Jabe saying "Fantastic!" He then grabbed Alexis hand and pulled her along with a confused Jabe following them.

"I don't understand, in what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked confused while Alexis merely chuckled.

They kept walking deeper into the duct avoiding the pipes and over hanging wires, Alexis held onto the Doctor's hand as they walked. She looked around taking everything in while trying to ignore the strange tingling feeling in her hand holding the Doctor's own hand, she looked forward as the Doctor spoke up.

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked.

"Respect for the Earth," Jabe said with a smile making Alexis look back at her with a smirk.

"Same," Alexis said making Jabe smile at her.

"Oh, come on, everyone on this platform's worth zillions," The Doctor said glancing back at them.

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions," Jabe said as she ducked to avoid a wire.

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot, you've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land," The Doctor said only to grunt as Alexis jabbed him in the side.

"Rude," She whispered making him look at her with a frown before looking forward.

Jabe chuckle having caught what Alexis did. "All the same, we respect the Earth as family, so many species evolved from that planet, mankind is only one. I'm another, my ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest," She said as they came to a stop at a door making the Doctor move to the door panel.

"That's amazing," Alexis said backing up a bit to let the Doctor work as he pulled his sonic out.

"Excuse me," He said getting to work.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left, I scanned you earlier, the metal machine had trouble identifying your species, it refused to admit your existence, and even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right, I know where you're from, forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist, I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Jabe said looking at the Doctor with sadness in her eyes.

Alexis moved to stand by the Doctor as she saw a single tear fall from his eye, whatever he went through must have left its scars. Reaching up Alexis gently wiped the tear away with her sleeve while placing a hand on the Doctors shoulder in comfort.

' _What gave you these scars? Doctor?_ ' Alexis thought to herself as the Doctor looked at her before giving a small nod of thanks.

She nods back with a small smile and pulled back as he got the door open letting them inside what Alexis could only guess was the engine room.

"Those are some big fans," Alexis said with a whistle looking around the place as they stood at a catwalk under a series of huge fans.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked looking around having gotten over his little moment a second ago.

"Not just you," Alexis muttered looking at the fans, why did she get a bad feeling about this place?

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning, sort of nice and old-fashioned, I bet Ya, they call it retro," Alexis said sharing a grin with the Doctor before a noise caught her attention.

She looked over at a panel on the wall, it shook a bit which was not something stationary panels should do. Walking over she looked it over as Jabe and the Doctor watched her.

"What is it, Professor?" Jabe asked watching the young female while the Doctor wondered what his companion was doing.

Alexis held up a hand signaling for silence as she knelt down touching the panel feeling it move under her fingers, grinning she grabbed the panel and pulled it off making something fall out.

"Ah, ha! I knew I heard something!" Alexis yelled as she moved and quickly grabbed the thing before it could get away with a tight grip.

Alexis stood up letting the Doctor and Jabe check the thing out, it looked like a spider in a way. "What is that?" The Doctor asked.

The spider bot wriggled around in Alexis grip trying to get away, Alexis growls reaching up she grabbed and twisted its head making it beep and turn off curling up in her hand as it did so.

"There we go, now, who's been bringing their pets on board?" Alexis said looking the spider bot over she was not liking what she saw.

"What does it do?" Jabe asked leaning over to look at it.

"I can think of only one word," Alexis said before looking at the Doctor as they both said "Sabotage,"

' _Why would someone do this? Unless_ ' Alexis thought her mind starting to enter overdrive as ideas filled her head while adrenaline flooded her system.

Alexis, Jabe and the Doctor looked at each other as the intercom went off saying " _Earth Death in ten minutes_ ,"

"And the temperature's about to rocket, come on!" The Doctor said grabbing Alexis hand and leading them out of the engine room.

 **STEWARD'S OFFICE**

The trio decided to take a quick detour to inform the Steward of the spider bots on board but Alexis's gut feeling was getting stronger, something was very wrong.

"My! God!" Alexis yelled as an awful smell reached her nose.

They arrived at the office where a group of the small blue Oompa Loompas was crying as a glare came from inside the office along with smoke and the smell.

The Doctor rushed over to the door panel pulling his sonic out saying "Hold on! Get back," He began working on the panel as the little assistants gathered around Jabe and Alexis who tried to comfort them.

"Sun filter rising, Sun filter rising," The intercom said as the glare left the office.

"Please tell me the Steward wasn't in there?" Alexis asked sharing a look with Jabe who looked horrified at both the thought and the smell.

"You can smell him, hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend!" The Doctor said before taking off running as Alexis broke away from the assistants and followed him taking a moment to hand the spider bot to Jabe.

"Check that over for us!" She yelled taking off after the Doctor at full speed.

Jabe looked down at the metal thing in her hand before nodding as she got up and lead the assistants away from the office and back to Observation Gallery 1.

 **GALLERY 15**

Alexis panted slightly as she ran beside the Doctor, her heart was beating up a storm in her chest as they hear alarms in the distance.

"There!" Alexis yelled as they took a corner arriving back at Gallery 15 the hallway was starting to fill with smoke.

" _Sun filter descending_ ," The intercom or Computer at this point said.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out and began to work on the panel. "Anyone in there!?" He asked.

"Let me out!" Alexis' eyes went wide as she heard her little sisters voice inside the room.

"Rose!" Alexis yelled panicked as the Doctor looked at the door saying "Oh, well, it would be you!"

"Ow!" He yelled as Alexis slapped him over the head before taking his sonic screwdriver and pushed him away from the panel.

"Move it Doc!" Alexis yelled as she used the sonic screwdriver on the edges of the panel making it pop off, she threw the metal to the ground as she put the sonic screwdriver in her mouth her mind going into overdrive to save her sister letting her mind guide her.

The Doctor watched stunned as his female companion did this, how did she know how to use the sonic screwdriver? He looked at the room as the glare got brighter.

Alexis reached in and began to fiddle with the wires and the circuit's inside, while it was advanced and alien it was still wires and circuit boards. She growls grabbing two wires and using the sonic on them making the two spark and fuse together.

"Sun filter rising, Sun filter rising," Was heard as Alexis sighs thinking ' _Thank god!_ '

Just to make sure Alexis used the sonic to make sure the Sun filter stayed up, she took a deep breath as she stood up.

"That should do it! Rose, you okay?" Alexis asked as Rose came to the door.

"Can you get the door open?!" Rose asked as Alexis tossed the screwdriver back to the Doctor who used it on the door.

"The whole thing's jammed! I can't open the doors! Stay there!" The Doctor yelled grabbing Alexis hand and pulling her along.

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich!?" Rose yelled after them as they ran.

 **OBSERVATION GALLERY 1**

The Doctor and Alexis arrived in time as Jabe finished scanning the spider bot with her device, Alexis walked past her taking it as Jabe handed it to her.

"The metal machine confirms, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One," Jabe said nodding towards the Professor and Doctor as they looked the bot over.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturize me," Cassandra said as one of her attendants sprayed her.

"Summon the Steward," Moxx said looking around as Jabe said "I'm afraid the Steward's dead,"

The Moxx of Balhoon went wide-eyed asking "Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe, he invited us, talk to the Face! Talk to the Face!" Cassandra said while the Face of Boe shook his, er, head.

Alexis spoke up eyes hard and voice calm, the Professor was in the house and she was not happy.

"Easy way of finding out! Someone brought their little pet on board," She said holding the spider bot up activating it.

"Let's send him back to master," The Doctor finished as he watched the Professor set the spider bot down on the floor.

The Spider bot looks around as it scuttles off at first heading over to Cassandra and scans her, then it moves and goes over to the black-gowned group.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" Cassandra yelled as the Doctor and Professor walked forward.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," The Doctor said approaching the Repeated Meme making the leader swing at him.

The Doctor caught the arm and ripped it off saying "A Repeated Meme is just an idea, and that's all they are, an idea," He then pulls a wire on the arm making the Repeated Meme fall to the ground.

"Remote controlled Droids, nice little cover for the real troublemaker, " Professor said in a fake cheery voice before looking down at the spider "Go on, Jimbo! Go home," She said nudging it with her foot.

The spider bot beeps a bit before going straight to Cassandra, who looked very annoyed before saying "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed, at arms!" Her two attendants held up their spray guns making the Doctor push Alexis behind him out of reflex.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" The Doctor asked pretending to back up a bit.

Cassandra rolled her eyes with a smirk saying "With acid! Oh, you're too late, anyway, my spiders have control of the mainframe, oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall! I'm not just as pretty face,"

' _A very evil pretty face_ " Alexis thought glaring at Cassandra over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" Professor said as she moved to stand by the Doctor.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims, the compensation would have been enormous," Cassandra explained making the Professor step forward with a snarl making a few aliens back up a bit at the anger in her eyes.

The Doctor watched his companion carefully, he knew all too well about a females wrath having seen in the past. He tensed up ready to take action just in case.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money!" She said in a cold voice, this piece of skin almost killed her sister! All for money! No one messes with a Tyler and gets away with it!

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune, I am the last human, Doctor, me! Not that freaky little kid of yours," Cassandra said in distaste making Alexis growl going to take a step forward only for the Doctor to grab her arm.

"Watch what you say next Cassandra," The Professor said a silent threat in her words.

"Arrest her, the infidel!" The Moxx yelled as the guests chatted quietly in the background.

"Oh, shut it, pixie, I've still got my final option," Cassandra said sending a glare at the Moxx who looked offended at her words.

" _Earth Death in three minutes,_ " Was heard making Cassandra chuckle.

"And here it comes! You're just as useful dead, all of you, I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead! My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems, how did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn," Cassandra said revealing more of her schemes.

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe said as her escorts stood in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing, spiders! Activate!" Cassandra yelled followed by a series of explosions which shook the platform.

Alexis looked around as the shaking stops, everyone looked at Cassandra who looked very smug.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode, at least it'll be quick, just like my fifth husband! Oh, shame on me," She said making Alexis blood boil, she has never been this angry at someone in her whole life! Up until now, that is.

" _Safety systems failing_ ," The computer said as Cassandra spoke up.

"Bye, bye, darlings! Bye, bye, my darlings," She said with a smirk as she and her attendants teleported away.

The guests began to panic a little as the Moxx yelled: "Reset the computer!"

"Only the Steward would know how!" Jabe said looking over at the Moxx.

"Heat levels rising," Was heard.

"No! We can do it by hand, there must be a system restore switch, Jabe, Professor, come on! You lot, just chill!" The Doctor said running out the room with Alexis and Jabe right behind him.

 **ENGINE ROOM**

After a few minutes running and ducking the three arrived back at the engine room where the fans are, said fans were moving faster now as the heat began to rise.

The Doctor looked around before spotting the switch they needed. "Oh! And guess where the switch is," He said.

"Oh, great!" Alexis said as the Doctor looked around before spotting an emergency lever.

He ran over and pulled the cover off tossing it aside before pulling it down, Alexis watched beside Jabe as the fans slowed down. But, as soon as the Doctor let go and stepped forward it flipped back up making the fans go faster.

Alexis looked between the switch and the fans, taking a deep breath she took both her jacket off and tossing it to the ground before taking her jumper off and using it to grab the switch slowing the fans down.

"Go!" She yelled making sure the jumper was between her and the metal.

The Doctor spun around to see the Professor holding the lever down. "You can't! The heat's going to vent through this place!" His hearts speeding up in worry.

"I know! I can handle a little heat! Right now, what's more important is saving everyone on this platform!" The Professor said as she put her weight on the lever. Jabe nods before addressing the Doctor.

"She is right, stop wasting time, Time Lord," Jabe said making the Doctor give her grin before turning to the fans.

Alexis watched as he made it past the first fan and ran over to the second one, she started to pant a bit as the heat hit her. The Doctor was right about the heat, boy she was glad to be wearing a tank top! Shaking her head she looked at Jabe who was starting to look very dry.

"Jabe! Get out of here before you burn! Head back and get everyone out of the Gallery before they burn!" Alexis yelled making Jabe looked at her in the eye as if searching for something before nodding.

"I will, I wish you luck," Jabe said before turning and quickly leaving the engine room as fast as she could.

"Argh!" Alexis yelled as the heat started to burn through her jumper, she also felt the heat hit her lower arms.

' _Come on! I gotta do this! I won't lose my sister! I lost my Dad, I won't lose her!_ ' Alexis thought determined as she fought back the pain.

She looked over at the Doctor to see him jump past the second fan and run up to the last fan, he looked back at her as she watched him.

' _You can do it'_ Alexis thought before looking down at the lever as she felt the last bit of her jumper burn under her hands making the heated metal touch her skin.

"AH!" Alexis screamed as it burnt her, by the gods it hurt! She grunts keeping her weight on it despite her body telling her to let go.

She was breathing hard as her heart pounded in her ears, she could feel her legs getting weaker as the heat got worse.

"Come on, come on," Alexis whispered as she bit back another scream of pain.

She bit her lip as the Doctor yelled: "Raise shields!"

She quickly released the lever falling onto her back as her jumper stayed on the lever stuck and burnt almost melted to it, her arms hurt and pulsated as she lifts them up and almost wished she hadn't they were covered in third-degree burns, cracked and bleeding. Her lower arms up to her elbows had faint second-degree burns in patches along them.

"Professor!" The Doctor yelled as he ran over to her and knelt by her side.

He went to reach over and lift her up when he saw the burns on her hands and arms, he clenched his jaw at the sight as anger filled his chest. He looked at the Professor to see her covered in a thin layer of sweat and grime, she was panting and her hair was a mess. She licks her lips a bit before sitting up with his help.

"Can you wiggle your hands?" He asked gently taking her hands in his own to check them.

"I can move them, Doctor," Alexis said as he pulled out a pair of handkerchiefs and wrapped them around her hands making her hiss in pain.

"I'll fix you up once we're back at the Tardis," He said before helping her to stand up before wrapping an arm around her shoulder when she swayed a bit.

"Right, let's go and sort things out," Alexis said as they both left the engine room pausing for a second to pick up the Professor's jacket along the way.

 **OBSERVATION GALLERY 1**

The two arrived back at the observation gallery to see many aliens sitting around either mourning for those that have perished or getting first-aid treatment, Alexis looked around and relaxed as she saw her sister standing by Jabe who was filling her in on what happened.

Alexis sent her sister a nod, who sent her a smile before going wide-eyed at her burnt arms. Alexis walked beside the Doctor who had a dark look on his face, they both paused looking around the room before looking at each other and sharing a nod.

Rose ran over asking "Are you alright?" She looked at her sister's arms in shock, she was use to her sister's headaches and that but this was something else!

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm full of ideas! I'm bristling with them! Idea number one," The Professor said as the Doctor took over.

"Teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed, idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby," He said walking over to the ostrich egg and smashing it showing a small device inside.

He picked it up saying "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," He turned the device making Cassandra beam back into the platform laughing about something.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces!" She said before taking note of where she was. "Oh,"

"The last human," The Professor said moving to stand by the Doctor sending Cassandra a glare.

"So, you passed my little test! Bravo, this makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club," Cassandra said with a fake laugh.

"People have died, Cassandra, you murdered them," The Doctor said moving to stand in front of his companions, the last 'human' has already hurt one of them and tried to kill the other!

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries, take me to court, then, Doctor, Professor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter," Cassandra said only to be cut off by the Professor as she heard an interesting noise.

"And creak?" The Professor asked tilting her head a bit as she watched Cassandra.

"And what?" Cassandra asked looking around confused.

"Creak, you're creaking," The Doctor said his voice calm as he watched her.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturise me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra yelled in a panic as she started to turn red around her eyes and lips as her skin gained red blotches while her skin got tighter.

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor and Professor said together as Rose stepped to the Doctors side.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor! Professor! I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" Cassandra yelled as her voice started to strain.

"Help her," Rose said starting at the Doctor who looked at her for a moment his eyes soften for a second before hardening again.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," He said before turning back to Cassandra as Alexis moved to shield Rose from view.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra yelled before bursting and ripping apart leaving an empty frame behind.

Alexis sighs as her anger started to fade away, she could relax now and fully that the threat to her sister was gone. She panted slightly as a small wave of dizziness washed over her making her stumble back a bit.

"Sis!" Rose yelled moving to grab her sister as Alexis grabbed onto her the Doctor spun around in time to see the Professor stumble and grab her head, his eyes widen slightly as he saw blood leaking from her nose.

Rose eyes widen a bit as she saw blood come from her sister's nose, but how?! She just had one recently! She saw Jabe come over as Rose helped her sister sit down.

"I-I've o-over done it," Alexis said as the Doctor knelt down by her side.

"Overdone what?" He asked taking his sonic out to scan her.

"My mind," Alexis said before passing out into Rose's arms.

"Sis!" Rose yelled before jumping slightly as the Doctor carefully picked her sister up saying "Follow me!"

Rose got up as the Doctor ran out of the room carrying her sister, she quickly followed him through the corridors until they arrived at the Tardis and where it was parked up. The Tardis doors open as the Doctor got close letting him inside, Rose went in after him just in time to see him vanish down one of the Tardis hallways.

"Where are you going?" She asked running after him.

"The medical bay!" He yelled back his voice echoing along the walls.

 **MEDICAL BAY**

True to his word the Doctor was now in a medical bay, the youngest Tyler daughter looked around in wonder while the Doctor set her sister down on a bed to start working on her burnt arms.

"Rose, clean her face while I fix up her arms and hands," He ordered as he went to a cabinet and got the stuff he needed.

Rose snapped out of her wonderment and quickly went to get a wet towel to help her sister.

The Doctor went back to Alexis's side and began to tend to her burns while Rose cleaned her sisters head and face, she then moved to her neck cleaning it of blood. She glanced down at her sister's hands to see the burns and mentally winced, she didn't know how her sister could handle that pain for so long.

"Almost done," The Doctor said as he applied a strange gel to Alexis' arms and hands which began to heal the skin as the Doctor wrapped bandages around the palm of her hands.

"She gonna be okay?" Rose asked putting the wet towel on the side.

"Her arms and hands will be as good as new when she wakes up," The Doctor said as he placed the Professors arms by her sides before getting up to wash his hands and put the stuff he used away.

"Good," Rose said in relief moving to sit by her sister.

"What did she mean?" The Doctor asked glancing over at them.

"Mean what?" Rose asked looking up at him.

"just before she passed out she said 'my mind', what did she mean?" The Doctor asked again.

"Oh, that, well, you see that's something only my sister can explain since I don't really understand it myself," Rose said pushing her hair behind her ear.

The Doctor nods as he finished putting stuff away. "Come on, let's let her rest for a bit," He said gesturing to the door making Rose nod.

"Thank you, sis," Rose said as she bent over and kissed her sister's forehead before leaving the room with the Doctor.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Alexis groans as she felt herself waking up with a dull throb in her head.

' _Did I have another headache? Wait, I remember now_ ' She thought as she slowly sat up with a small wince.

"Oh, my head," Alexis said holding her head before jolting and looking at her hands.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," Alexis said looking at her fully healed hands and arms, she reached up and took the bandages off to show healed skin.

' _That is amazing_ ' Alexis thought before jumping as she felt the room she was in shake.

Speaking of room, what room was she in? It looked like a medical room of some kind. Shaking her head Alexis got off the bed taking note of her slightly wet face and the towel to the side of the bed.

"I best find Rose before she freaks out, I hope she's doing okay speaking of which I need to phone Mum later," Alexis muttered under her breath as she left the medical room.

TARDIS: MAIN AREA

Rose held onto the Tardis as the Doctor worked the levers and knobs, they had just left the Gallary since the Doctor wanted to show her something.

"So, where are we going?" Rose looked up to see her sister exit the hallway making her break out into a huge smile.

"You're awake!" Rose said she was about to run over and hug her when the Tardis shook making her grip the console tightly as Alexis held the wall.

"That I am, thank you, Doctor whatever you did has left not a single scar behind," Alexis said as the shaking stops.

"You're welcome, Professor, you're also in time for this," The Doctor said as he looking between the sisters before heading to the doors of the Tardis.

Rose and Alexis shared a look before grinning and following the Doctor.

LONDON STREET

Rose looked around in amazement as she saw people walking around London, she could hear people chatting, a baby crying nearby, a man laughing as he walked by. Hard to believe in 5 billion years it would all be gone.

Alexis gave a small smile as she looked around, it was nice hearing the hustle and bustle of London.

"Big Issue! Big Issue!" A man nearby yelled waving around a newspaper.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone, even the sky, my planet's gone. It's dead, it burned like the Earth, it's just rocks and dust before its time," The Doctor said as he stood watching the crowd with a faraway look in his eyes with a hint of sadness.

"What happened?" Alexis asked reaching over and holding his hand making him glance at her.

"There was a war and we lost," He said giving her hand a squeeze as if to reassure himself she was there making her give a sad smile.

' _War is never kind_ ' Alexis thought.

"A war with who? What about your people?" Rose asked turning to face her sister and the Doctor.

"I'm a Time Lord, I'm the last of the Time Lords, they're all gone, I'm the only survivor, I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else," The Doctor explained as he looked up at the sky.

' _Time Lord, that's that Jabe called him_ ' Alexis thought looking at Rose who glanced at her before looking back at the Doctor.

"There's us," Rose said walking up to her sister's side with a smile making Alexis nod.

"You've seen how dangerous it is, do you want to go home?" The Doctor said as he looked at them while Rose took note of her sister holding hands with the Doctor.

She hid a smirk saying "I don't know, I want...Oh? You smell that?" She paused smelling the air.

Alexis lifted her head to smell the air and smirked saying "I can smell chips, can you?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said a small grin forming on his face.

"I want chips!" Rose said making Alexis chuckle saying "Me too,"

"Me three!" The Doctor said as Rose giggles.

"Right then! Before you get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay," Rose said taking her sister's unoccupied hand.

"No money," The Doctor said making Alexis laugh while Rose rolled her eyes.

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close," Rose said before dragging both of them along towards the nearest chip shop.

Alexis smiled fondly at her sister, she was glad the adventure had turned out all right in the end. She wondered how their future adventures would turn out? Oh, well, only time will tell.

* * *

Done! Man! My fingers hurt!

I hope you lot liked it, I put a lot of effort into this! I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon. Not making any promises though.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 The Unquiet Dead Part 1

Welcome to chapter 5

In this chapter, Alexis starts to notice something going on with her and meets an interesting new friend.

And we learn that her headaches are not just headaches, you'll have to read and find out!

Also, sorry it took so long I was trying to find the right style of dress for Alexis!

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unquiet dead Part 1

 **TARDIS**

Alexis sighs as she stood in the bathroom of her room inside the Tardis, she had just woken up from her sleep. She had been tired from the last adventure on Platform 1, she was glad it was over and Rose was safe. She chuckled a bit remembering the chip war she had with the Doctor, both of them trying to steal chips from each other while Rose watched on in amusement as her sister won the little chip war making the Doctor frown *CoughPoutCough!* before the group returned to the Tardis to rest up for the next adventure.

Which is why Alexis was currently in her bathroom rubbing her forehead, she had woken up with a small but an annoying headache.

"Oh, my head, why me?" Alexis asked before turning the tap on cold and splashing her face cooling her head down.

' _Why me? How come I'm the only one getting headaches like this?_ ' Alexis thought as she leaned on the sink letting the water droplets fall down her face.

{ **Why indeed?** } A voice said making Alexis jumped as her head shot up to look for the owner, did she hear it...in her head?

{ **Yes, you can hear me in your head young lady** } A soft female voice said making Alexis relax a bit.

"W-who are you?" Alexis asked as she felt a stab of pain in her head only for it to be chased away by a cooling sensation.

{ **I'm the Tardis, my thief calls me Sexy at times** } The Tardis? Said.

"Amazing, sentient spaceship, though I'm not surprised with how, uh, alien you are," Alexis said taking a few deep breaths she should have know the ship was alive with how the Doctor spoke of it.

"How are you?" She asked before hearing a small chuckle in her mind.

{ **I have formed a small bond with you, young lady, you are a very special person, Professor** } The Tardis said as Alexis pushed away from the sink to grab a towel.

"Why me? Why do I suffer these headaches?" Alexis asked as she dried her face.

A low hum reached her ears before a stab of pain hit her chest, Alexis groans dropping her towel to hold her chest in pain scrunching her face up as she did so. If she had kept her eyes open she would have seen a tiny glow coming from her chest before it fades along with the pain letting Alexis relax.

{ **Your headaches are not headaches, you must find out on your own what they are along with your chest pains** } The Tardis said as Alexis pants.

"Geez, thanks for that, wait, what do you mean not headaches?" Alexis asked as she shook her head of pain before bending over to pick up the towel.

{ **You will learn in time** } The Tardis said before going silent making Alexis frown what did she mean by that?

"Thanks a lot," Alexis said before exiting the bathroom to her bed where a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, and her jacket lay. She had another adventure to get ready for.

 **CONTROL ROOM**

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Rose grunts as she held onto the controls while smirking as the Doctor rushed around pulling levers and pressing buttons, her sister was holding on as well. She had the biggest grin on her face as well!

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor yelled pointing at a button near Rose as the Tardis shook.

"I'm holding this one down!" Rose yelled back as her sister laughs while holding her own button and lever down.

"Well, hold them both down," He said before grabbing the console as Rose stretched over and pressed the button.

She grunted saying "It's not going to work!"

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting, now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past! 1860, how does 1860 sound?" The Doctor said as he looked up from the monitor.

"What happened in 1860?" Professor asked as she sent the Doctor a smirk.

He smirked back saying "I don't know, let's find out! Hold on, here we go!" He moved and pulled a lever making the Tardis shake more.

"Whoa!" Professor yelled as the Tardis jerked sending them to the floor or in Professor's case, right on the Doctor.

Said Doctor grunts at the impact as she lay on his chest as the shaking stops while they shared a look before bursting into laughter, he felt the Professor move as she sat up letting him sit up as well.

"Blimey!" Rose said as she got up with help from her sister who chuckles.

"You're telling me, are you all right?" The Doctor asked as the Professor got up patting her pants.

"Yeah, I think so, nothing broken, Professor?" Rose asked as her sister nods showing she was okay.

"Did we make it? Where are we?" Professor asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the monitor with a grin saying "I did it, give the man a medal, Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860,"

"The day before Christmas, not bad," Professor said before feeling a small amount of amusement from the Tardis or Sexy.

The Doctor sent her a smile as Rose shook her head saying "That's so weird, It's Christmas,"

The Doctor then turned gesturing to the Tardis doors saying "All yours,"

"But, it's like, think about it, though, Christmas, 1860, happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again," Rose said shaking her head as Professor nods in agreement.

She looked at the Doctor who stood with arms crossed and watching them with a smile.

"Except for you, Doctor, you can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago," Th Professor said with a smile before saying "No wonder you never stay still,"

"Not a bad life," He said looking at the Professor while still wondering what her name was.

That was one thing that was bothering him, he knew she was a human, a very smart human. She must have a name! All humans did, he caught Rose going to say her name but caught herself each time. He knew her name started with A but when he tried to think of a name for her he always felt put off like it wasn't something he should know yet.

It reminded him of his people and their true names, so, in a way, he could understand _why_ the Professor was keeping it hidden. Names had power behind them, besides he could also see it in her eyes. She was not ready to tell him yet.

But a part of him was so intrigued! He wanted to know more about her, just after the last trip before everyone went to bed he and the professor had stayed up and chatted about random subjects which he found himself liking.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Rose who was grinning as she said: "Better with three, come on then!"

She then made her way over to the door with the Professor only for the Doctor to turn to them saying "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"1860," Rose said pointing over her shoulder at the doors.

The Doctor held up a hand to their clothing saying "Go out there dressed like that, you'll both start a riot, Barbarellas,"

The two sister's shared a look at each other's clothing as the Doctor said "There's a wardrobe through there, First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left,"

He got stunned looks making him roll his eyes saying "Hurry up!"

Professor chuckles as she grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the wardrobe, she was still amazed at how big this sentient ship was. Though she did have to wonder, why was there bins on the Tardis in the first place?

 **IN THE WARDROBE**

Rose gave a big smirk as they finally arrived at the wardrobe and began looking through the dresses, the younger sister was excited! It was not often that she got to dress up with her sister, Alexis was always shy when she wore dresses and would often try and make up an excuse to avoid wearing one. Mostly because of her random nosebleeds, she always hated it when she ruined her best clothing with blood.

Rose looked over at her sister who was looking a little confused as to which dress to wear, Rose looked down at the outfit she had chosen before nodding and going over to help her sister.

"Let me help," Rose said before looking through the dresses, she held up one dress looking between it and her sister before putting it back.

"Thanks, I may be smart but dresses aren't my strong point," Alexis said as she rubbed her neck with a blush.

"I know, I can still remember mum helping you pick out a dress for the prom," Rose said as Alexis chuckles.

After looking through a few more dresses Rose pulled out a black and red dress that fitted her sister, it was elegant yet would give her a professional look.

"This one!" Rose said holding it up making Alexis nod.

"Thanks, Rose," Alexis said reaching over to take the dress looking it over before nodding.

(For the dress go to HelloCosplay . Com and look for Gothic Victorian Brocaded Jacquard Dress Gown, that's what the dress looks like)

Looking at each other the two shared a big smile as they began to dress up, Rose then decided to style her sister's hair. She did Alexis hair so it was wavy at the ends with her bangs and the rest of her hair was put up into an elegant bun.

"You're done! Go and show the Doctor while I do my hair," Rose said a big grin on her face at her work.

Alexis chuckled saying "Will do, see you in a moment,"

She got up and left the wardrobe not seeing the grin on Rose's face turn from excited to mischievous.

 **CONSOLE ROOM**

with help from the Tardis made it back to the console room where the Doctor was messing with something near the runway by the doors.

"What are you doing?" Professor asked walking over to him.

The Doctor quickly looked up from his work about to say something when he saw how the Professor was dressed, he found his mouth going dry as he looked her over.

"Blimey!" He said in shock.

He couldn't help but trail his eyes over her body, the dress showed off her curves yet gave her a professional and modest look. It fitted her.

"D-don't laugh, I'm not that good dresses," Professor said with a light red blush on her cheeks.

"You look gorgeous, considering," The Doctor said making the Professor eye him for a second before grinning.

"Considering I'm human?" She asked making the Doctor give a sheepish nod.

"Yeah," He said standing up as the Professor chuckles.

"Thought so," Professor said as she moved to lean on the console, looking a bit more relaxed knowing the Doctor wouldn't laugh at her outfit or how she looked.

The Doctor stood up and moved to lean on the console as he remembered something he wanted to ask the Professor.

"Back when you passed," He started making the Professor look at him. "You said you 'over did your mind' what did you mean by that?" He asked.

She sighs she had a feeling he would ask sooner or later, biting her lip she thought of how to answer it.

"Well, its...hard to explain, in simple terms my mind basically overloads with information," Professor said crossing her arms.

"Overloads?" The Doctor asked watching her.

The Professor nods saying "My mind is constantly thinking and at times it just overloads and floods my head with pain and feels like it's squeezing me almost like a clamp is on my head, I often end up on the ground clutching my head in pain while yelling random things or anything just to relieve the pain,"

Frowing the Doctor walked over asking "Is that why you fainted?"

"No, sometimes under stressful situations like on platform 1 my instincts and mind take over like when I was trying to save Rose, I simply pushed myself too hard," Professor said.

"Any warning signs I should know about?" He asked itching to take his sonic out and scan her but that would get him a slap he was sure of it.

"I get nosebleeds as an early warning sign, in three stages, if I have a nosebleed with no pain or soreness then my headache can hit me in a month or so, if it bleeds and is sore then it's a few weeks away and if it both bleeds and is painful then it's just a few days away," Professor explained before tapping her nose.

The Timelord was both equally impressed yet worried for the human, she had gone through a lot having these headaches and still being this strong? Any other human would be stuck in hospital strapped to bed yet Professor stood strong, but why did she get these headaches? He felt the Tardis hmm as if telling him to calm down making him huff mentally at her.

Shaking his head he filed away those little warning signs for later, he asked: "When did they start?"

He frowns when his companion looked away from him saying "I-I'd rather not say, it's...it's not something to talk about right now,"

The Doctor stepped back as he saw the distant and pained look in her eyes, a look he had seen many times in past travels. The pain of losing something or someone you hold dear a pain he knew all too well, he cleared his throat as the Tardis gave a low hmm letting him know his other companion had arrived.

The Professor sent him a thankful look before turning to face Rose with a smile as she walked in.

"What do you think?" Rose asked doing a little twirl.

"Stunning Rose, now I believe it's your turn," The Professor said pointing at the Tardis doors.

Rose nods going to make her way over when she paused looking at the Doctor, the Doctor noticed this asking "What?"

"Aren't you going to change?" Rose asked making the Doctor looked himself over.

"I've changed my jumper," He said pointing at said jumper.

Rose rolled her eyes before going over to the doors with her sister right behind her. Rose smiled as she opened the doors and stepped outside in awe of the night and the snow falling around them, fresh snow and a warm glow from the lamps.

"Amazing," Professor said as she steps out looking around before turning to watch her sister as she spun around in the snow.

She gave a smile remembering how much Rose loved Christmas back home, she always loved playing in the snow and getting into snowball fights.

The Professor was shaken from her thoughts as the Doctor closed the Tardis door behind them, he walked over and stood by the Professor.

"Ready for this?" He asked before looking at his older companion who grins at him.

"Ready for anything," Professor said as the Doctor held up his arm to her.

"Here we go, history," The Doctor said as they walked over to Rose who gave them a big grin before walking beside her sister as they left the ally.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **STREET**

The Professor looked around in wonder as people of the past walked around the streets, a choir played a song she recognized as 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' in the background. A horse-drawn carriage went past them making them stop and wait for it to pass.

' _As wonderful as this all is, why do I feel a little...off, no, odd like something is very wrong?_ ' The Professor thought as she looked around the street.

Everything looked normal, people walking around talking, a theatre was close by and a show was on it seems.

' _Wait a minute...these buildings are we in?_ ' The Professor thought as she saw a sign and her eyes went a bit wide.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the Doctor lead them over to a man selling newspapers, he paid for one and began to read it as they walked off.

He frowns saying "I got the flight a bit wrong,"

Rose grins beside her sister saying "I don't care,"

"It's not 1860, it's 1869," The Doctor said making the Professor look at him as he gave her a small grin.

"I don't care," Rose said again.

"And it's not Naples, is it Doctor?" The Professor asked making the Doctor nod saying "No, it's Cardiff,"

Rose stops in her tracks saying "Right,"

"Cheer up Rose, were still in the past and If I remember correctly," The Professor said looking over her shoulder at her sister making the younger sibling move and walk by her side again.

"This is the year before," The Professor went to say when screams cut her off making the trio look over to the theatre as people rushed out of the building.

The Doctor grins saying "That's more like it!"

He looked back at the Professor and Rose before taking the Professor's hand and running over to the building with his two companions right behind him, or in Professor's case pulled behind him while Rose ran.

' _What have we gotten_ _ourselves into now?_ ' Professor thought as they drew closer.

Pushing their way through the crowd they managed to get inside where a loud screaming noise reached their ears, the Professor winced at a bit at how high pitched it was.

"Fantastic," The Doctor said looking at the blue in the Professor's opinion ghost as it flew around the room screaming.

He then looked at the stage where a man stood, he quickly ran down with the Professor right behind him.

"Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asked as he arrived at the foot of the stage.

The man walked over looking very annoyed saying "Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

The Doctor reels back a bit wondering why the man was so annoyed while behind them Rose saw a man and woman carrying an old lady away, pushing past the people she made her way after them.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, Sis, I'll get them!" Rose yelled going after the pair and old lady.

"Be careful!" Professor yelled after her sister, she had a bad feeling she was also a little confused there was no record of 'blue ghosts' in 1869.

Shaking her head she turned to the Doctor as he jumped on the stage.

"Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way," He asked turning to the man who gave him a look over.

"Doctor? You look more like a navvie," The man said making the Professor bite her lip in amusement as the Doctor pulled at his jumper.

"What's wrong with this jumper?" He asked before letting it go to look up at the blue ghost.

Professor turned to watch as the ghost flew around the room before it was seemingly drawn to the gas lamps, she watched as it was sucked inside.

"Gas! Doctor, the thing is made of gas!" She said looking back at him as he nods before jumping down from the stage and grabbing her hand.

They quickly ran for the exit with the man from the stage after them, a very determined man to get his answers!

 **OUTSIDE**

The Doctor and Professor made it to the steps and looked around for Rose, the Professor looked around for any sign of her sister when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

Looking over she saw a young woman pushing Rose into a couch, one that was used by undertakers!

"ROSE!" Professor yelled running to the middle of the street as the coach took off.

She stopped and stared after it as the Doctor ran to her side, she bit her lip in worry. Was Rose okay? Why were they taking her sister!?

She took a deep breath as she tried to stay calm, getting worked up and even worse getting a headache will not help the situation.

"You're not escaping me, sir, Madame!" The man from the theatre said as he came over to them.

"What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose, who put you up to it?" The man asked eyeing them making the Doctor look at him.

"Yeah, mate, not now, thanks," The Doctor said looking around he was more worried about his youngest companion at the moment.

He quickly spotted a coach nearby and ran over to it with the Professor right behind him.

"Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled the door open and got into the carriage the Professor moving to sit by him as the man came over.

"I can't do that, sir," The Driver said as the Professor sent the driver a small glare.

"Why not?" She asked as the man from the stage popped his head in.

"I'll tell you why not! I'll give you a very good reason why not! Because this is my coach!" The man said only to yell as the Professor grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Well! Get in then!" She said moving to sit closer to the Doctor and make room for the man.

"Move!" The Doctor yelled making the Driver nod and set the carriage into motion after the Undertaker carriage.

"Come on! You're losing them," The Doctor said as he reached over and held the Professor's hand knowing that she was worried about her sister.

"Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" The Driver asked looking back at them for a moment.

' _Mister Dickens?_ ' The Professor thought before going wide-eyed as she looked at the man beside her.

"No! It is not!" The man now known as Charles Dickens said sounding a little distressed.

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked looking at the man.

"Let me say this first, I'm not without a sense of humor," Charles said only to be cut off by the Doctor asking "Dickens?"

Charles nods saying "Yes,"

"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked starting to get excited while the Professor shook her head at his fanboy moment.

"The Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked again.

"Should I remove the gentleman and lady, sir?" The Driver asked looking back at them only to look forward at the glare the Professor shot him.

"Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are! Completely one hundred percent brilliant! I've read them all, great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" The Doctor asked making the Professor turn to him.

She was a little shocked at how easily he got excited about meeting Charles Dickens, he must really love his books.

"A Christmas Carol?" Charles asked before the Doctor cut him off.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains, the Signal Man, that's it! Terrifying! The best short story ever written you're a genius!" The Doctor said a big grin on his face.

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" The Driver asked as a less annoyed Charles looked at him.

"Er, no, I think they can stay," Charles said taking note of the lady and how close she sat to the man calling himself the 'Doctor', they must be very close.

He was a little surprised by how enthusiastic the man was about his work.

"Honestly, Charles, can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan," The Doctor said not seeing the Professor's amused face as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

'They don't have 'fans' in this day and age!' She thought before shaking her head at the Doctor's slip up.

"A what? A big what?" A confused Charles asked wondering what the strange man meant.

"Fan, number one fan, that's me," The Doctor said confusing Charles more.

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" Charles asked confused as anything.

The Professor decided now was a good time to say something.

"No, it means fanatic, devoted to, other words an admirer of your work," The Professor explained making the Doctor nod.

"Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit," The Doctor said only to grunt as the Professor elbowed him in the side for being rude.

"I thought you said you were my fan?" Charles asked making The Doctor nod again.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism, go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up," The Doctor said only to look at the Professor as she growls.

"Forget about that! Hurry! Go faster!" She said trying to see past the driver.

"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Charles asked taking note of how worried the lady was.

"My little sister! She's only nineteen," The Professor said as the Doctor nods.

"It's my fault, she's in my care, and now she's in danger," The Doctor moving to hold the Professor's shoulder as she held her hands to her chest.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important! Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" Charle said making the Driver nod and speed up.

"Attaboy! Charlie!" The Doctor said making Charles look at him.

"Nobody calls me Charlie," He said making the Doctor grin at him saying "The ladies do,"

"How do you know that?" Charles asked as the Professor shook her head.

"He told you, he's your," She said only to be cut off by Charles saying "Number one fan," He gave a small chuckle before glancing out the window.

The Professor let a smile grace her lips before looking forward once more, she narrowed her eyes as her thoughts drifted towards her sister and if she was okay.

' _Hold on Rose! We're on our way!_ ' The Professor thought as she stayed focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Done! Sorry if it seems rushed but I've got more stories ideas to write down, future stories that you lot are gonna love!

Just you wait and see!

Until the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
